Within Mirrors
by luvangel-muzikbaby
Summary: A collection of thoughts, memories, and emotion coming from the Mirialla of Gundam Seed. Come and experience her reflection...Mir x Tolle


_Author's Note: This is a collection of one-shots about the feelings and thoughts of Gundam Seed characters. My very first attempt at Gundam Seed, and I hope you enjoy it. Read, enjoy, and please, review!_

_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed belong to its rightful owner(s). "Four Seasons" belongs to Namie Amuro. Although, these plots / situations / events that happen to these characters are mine. There may be a few similar plots / situations / events, but everything else is mine._

----------------------

_**Four scene of love and laughter.**_

_**I'll be alright being alone.**_

She sat down on the beige carpeted floor. Her azure orbs were blurry, as tears tumbled over thin,curled eyelashes. Surrounded by pictures of a brown- haired boy. A brown-haired boy she had cherished, then, and even now.

Even now...

She couldn't stop. She wished she could stop. She had wished _more than once_, that she'd wake up and find out _he_ had called her as she slept, dreaming about him.

Dreaming about him, only _him._

_**Four scene of love and laughter.**_

_**I'll be alright being alone...**_

Since he died, she only dreamed of him, but those dreams would twist and sharpen their claws around her, as they transformed into nightmares. She'd wake up sweating in cold sweat and screaming his name. The same way she screamed when she read the screen, the screen that ended the life she once lived.

_Tolle...why? Why...Tolle? Tolle, Tolle,...why? _

_**Four scene of love and laughter.**_

_**I'll be alright being alone...**_

She couldn't go on like this. This was no way to live. If he was alive, if he _was alive_ for just a few minutes, he'd tell her to move on. She knew, right now, he was probably yelling at her to _live_. Live for him, if not for herself.

_**Four scene of love and laughter.**_

_**I will be okay.**_

She could hear him now.

Telling her, where was the Mir he knew and loved?

She wasn't at the door, for sure.

Wiping away at the tears in her eyes, she glanced at a photo. She picked it up, and the tears bubbled up again.

The photo was taken before the first time they would be separated , since they were dating. He was going to visit his Grandma who was dying, and wouldn't be back for an unknown time. She had cried before he left, saying what if he didn't come back. Him being playful yet caring, had teased her saying they weren't Siamese twins. This caused her to laugh a little and feel a bit better. He had then, given her this very photo. It was him,in front of his house, wearing his silly 14- year old grin. She had held this photo like it was a life saver.

Then, he left.

_**If I meet my love, and we part,**_

_**We'll meet again, like we did before.**_

_**The sweet darkness I search for**_

_**Fumbling deep in my memories,**_

And 2 weeks later, he had returned to her, happier than ever to see her and she happier than ever, to feel his arms protecting her.

If only they could protect her now, from her own path of self-destruction.

But, not this time.

She looked around herself, all these memories, all this love...

She laughed. She cried. She screamed.

She had done these when he was alive, so why not continue?

Why stop living, when she was still alive? Why?

She wasn't dead. Neither was he. He was only dead in body, not spirit. And his spirit would live on entwined in hers, until they met again.

Ridding herself of her tears, she stood up. Yes, she would stand out of the past, and walk onto the future. Sure, the past was great, but...she'd make her future better. She could see him smiling at her determination.

_**I can taste the sweetness of the past.**_

_**Although you're not anywhere**_

_**I'll be alright.**_

_**If I close my eyes to that,**_

_**Love won't change,**_

_**I believe**_

Walking over fragments of her life with him, she went to her balcony. She watched the swirls of reds,oranges,yellows,pinks, and purples as the sun set. The same sun that had set in spring,winter,fall,and summer. The same sun, that had been watched in spring, inter,fall, and summer with him by her side.

By her side... just at the thought, tears slowly sprung to her azure orbs, again.

Except now, it set with her alone, watching it.

_**When the spring light warms, the flowers bloom**_

_**In summer, I gaze at the moon floating on the sea**_

_**The fall wind, and the winter snow**_

_**With that sigh, I wish to be warmed,**_

_**Four seasons with your love**_

_**Once again.**_

Her skin tingled as the last of its rays met with her skin. Warmth. When watching the sunset, it and him had warmed her...

Only now... she had her warmth.

_**The promise of that only wish**_

_**Fades away when time passes.**_

_**Can you feel me underneath the skin?**_

_**If those feelings come back,**_

_**We'll be alright,**_

_**If I just believe,**_

_**No matter how far away you are, **_

_**Stay with me.**_

Then, the sun,too disappeared. Just like him. Both, left her when she wanted them to keep her warm. Warm with loving care.

And now, the darkness of the night sky surrounded her. A cold wind swept by her, causing her to tremble. Tremble like when she cried on those sleepless days, not so far in the past. Only today would be different.

Yes, today would be very different.

She went over to her bed and crawled in. She pulled up her lime-green sheets up to her shoulders. Closing her blue eyes, she continued to cry. Only, these were different. Just like she had said.

_**The spring flowers sleep as we meet in the night.**_

_**Leaving a message in the sandy beaches of summer.**_

_**The fall rain, the winter tears,**_

_**With a show of love, I wish to be warmed,**_

_**Four seasons with your love**_

_**In a dream.**_

A smile grew upon her silky cream face. The dream began as it usually did. Tolle and her walking through the sun-filled park. All smiles and warmth. Love and laughter. 100 happiness. They continued to walk, talk, and giggle like they always did in free time. And then the clouds darkened, and thunder boomed all around her! Tears ran down her angelic features, while fear coursed through her veins.

_Mir.._

_This way..._

There was a voice. It was crystal clear, and rang without being clouded over by the crashing around her.

_Come on, Mir...this way!_

Tolle? It was Tolle! Smiling, she followed the voice to a small tunnel.

She gasped.

On her right and left, was her life with Tolle flashing around her. Moments that would, eventually fade. She had to save them! If they left her mind, she would forget him, forever! She watched each of them, hoping to absorb them into her very being!

_Mir,hurry!_

Tolle was telling her to hurry? What for? She was content, right here.

_Mir! Look! The door is closing! Hurry!_

Door? She looked away from the memories, to see a white door beginning to close. She'd be trapped her in her old, tearful life.

No, she couldn't leave Tolle! Tolle was here! In these memories! She collapsed in the middle of the tunnel, tears flowing down, threatening to drown her in many sorrows.

_Mir..! Get going! No matter what I'll be with you! But, you need to move on! Even when I'm dead, I'll live on in your love, your memory, forever! Are you trying to tear me apart by letting me watch your suffer! 'Cause if it's possible to die, again, you are dragging me down that road fast! Get on with your life, now!_

Her eyes widened. He was r-right. He was always _right._ She slowly began to rise.

_Mirialla, honey, come on!_

_Dear, don't keep us waiting!_

_Hurry, Mir!_

_Come on, Mirialla!_

_Yes, Mirialla please join us!_

_Hey, are you coming or what!_

Those voices. They came from beyond the white door, that was close to being shut. The voices belonged to her family and friends: her mother, her father, Kira, Cagalli, Lacus, and even Dearka.

She got up, and ran. She had to catch that door! She would emotionally die here! The door continued to close and the voices shouted louder.

_Mirialla!_

_Mirialla!_

_Mirialla!_

_Mirialla!_

_Mirialla!_

_MIRIALLA!_

She ran and ran and ran. "Wait! Wait for me! Please, don't go! I don't want to die! I'm not ready to give up on life! WAIT!" she hollered, tears flying around her, her heart pumping loudly.

"I'M NOT READY TO GIVE UP ON LIFE!"

Just as her had reached the golden knob, she heard Tolle, one last time.

_Good job, Mir. Live, happily._

_**Time flows into my heart,**_

_**And truthfully,**_

_**Our every day is soon a memory,**_

_**Love and dreams may be things frogotten**_

_**one day, but, my wish is to be warmed.**_

_**Four seasons with your love,**_

_**Within my heart.**_

_**Four scene, four four seasons**_

_**Four scene, I'll be alright...**_

_**Four scene,four four seasons**_

_**Four scene, stay with me...**_

_**Four scene, four four seasons**_

_**Four scene, I'll be alright...**_

_**Four scene,four four seasons**_

_**Four scene, stay with me...**_

_**Four scene, four four seasons**_

_**Four scene, I'll be alright...**_

_**Four scene,four four seasons**_

_**Four scene, stay with me...**_

_**Four scene, four four seasons**_

_**Four scene, I'll be alright...**_

_**Four scene,four four seasons**_

_**Four scene, stay with me...**_

She smiled.

"Don't worry,Tolle. I'll be okay."

----------------------

**Please read and review!**

**Thanks!**

**(P.S. The song is the English version.)**


End file.
